El Ocaso de la Armonía 1 parte: Nacimiento
by Noat-Omsra
Summary: Cientos de años han pasado desde la muerte de las guardianas de la armonía, "locura" de Luna y la desaparición de Celestia. Mientras Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, hace un intento por mantener el orden en una Equestria al borde de una crisis, Los vientos de guerra de excitan y un personaje parece ser la clave al problema, aun cuando confiar pueda significar el fin


_El ocaso de la Armonía_

_Por:  
Noat  
Ramos  
Flores  
Serolf  
_

El ocaso de la tarde cubría con sus rayos tenues y tranquilos las cinco tumbas puestas en una línea horizontal. Y una sombra se acercaba a lo lejos. Mientras sus cascos hacían un eco sordo que rebotaba en todas las direcciones lo que consumía el silencio fúnebre predominante en todo el campo santo. A lo lejos pero a la vez cerca unas alas revoloteaban suavemente mientras sus garras se enterraban en la tierra fresca y fértil pero a la vez olvidada por el paso de un tiempo indeterminable. Quien sabía realmente cuando fue la última vez que algún jardinero podo este sitio y solo ella sabía el porqué esas tumbas permanecían limpias y pulidas decoradas con detalles de mármol y una estatua al fondo con cinco ponis cada una en una posición que exaltaba cada una de las virtudes que en vida tuvieron.

Pero ya nadie recordaba realmente quienes fueron, nadie sabía con excepción de unos cuantos sobre las guardianas de la armonía pero aun raro era los que sabía la verdad de la princesa de Equestria. Todos pensaban que siempre fue así. Que ella siempre había estado allí y nunca nadie había tenido la sospecha de que la sombra que ahora miraba nostálgicamente las tumbas alguna vez fue una unicornio normal justo como cualquier otra. Y sin embargo aquella alicornio purpura y con cutie mark de estrella chispeante se veía tan agotada, tan decaída, tan acabada y envidaba de cierta manera a las que fueran sus amigas en otros tiempos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Pareciera ayer ¿no?

-Sí. En ese entonces todo parecía ir tan despacio- La unicornio purpura soltó un largo y melancólico suspiro mientras su mente lentamente se aclaraba- Ahora parece ir más rápido y jamás detenerse. Es como si fuéramos engranajes de una gran maquinaria elabora de forma meticulosa en la cual la mas mínima equivocación pudiera haberla acabado aun antes siquiera de empezar a andar. En la cual a cada engranaje oxidado fuera sustituido con una precisión que es casi aterradora pero a la vez… Esplendida. Quizás eso sea la vida, una maquina perpetua.

-A excepción de que nosotros nunca nos oxidamos

-Creí que el sarcástico era yo

-¡Oh! vamos Spike, una broma de vez en cuando no afecta a nadie.

-Tampoco una fiesta ¿Verdad Pinkie?- el dragón giro a su izquierda con una sonrisa inocente y miró, por una fracción de eternidad que no duró más, la figura de aquella poni hiperactiva, rosada pero confiable antes de se desvaneciera como un hola que acaba en un adiós. Entonces agacho su cabeza y se disculpo ante la princesa de una forma como si hubiera cometido la peor atrocidad del mundo.

-Está bien. Yo también la extraño. A ella, a Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y a Rarity- El dragón sonrió ligeramente. Pero Twilight apenas lo notó y solo respondió con una efímera sonrisa- A mi hermano, y a ella

-Es gracioso no. Quiero decir. No. Nada olvídalo

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo vamos a hacer esto y ya ¿está bien?

-Sí.

Ambos dejaron unas hermosas flores que brillaban como diamantes que reflejaban el sol en cada instante que este les bañaba aun cuando este estuviera decayendo al fondo de ellos. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego Twi miro la leyenda puesta debajo de ella _"Que arda por siempre la llama de la amistad. Y que su calor haga la magia para que perdure en la eternidad" _ la princesa miró al dragón tranquilamente y ella suavemente menciono

-Por favor- El dragón asintió tranquilamente. Tomo las flores viejas y podridas, las colocó frente a su hocico y sopló un fuego frío azul el cual las incineró de una forma que pareciesen renacer nuevamente. Entonces las cenizas cayeron lentamente en forma de un baile espectral al suelo donde Twi con una magia elemental hizo que renacieran como una rosa escarlata y transparente justo en medio de las tumbas.

-Es hermosa

-¿Cuánto durará?

-Lo que tenga que durar

-No hablo de eso- La princesa vuelve a la realidad y se da una media vuelta dándole la espalda a Spike.

- No lo sé. Solo espero que esta vez perdure. Vámonos

-Por supuesto. Mmmm. ¿Puedes? O ¿Te llevo?

-No, estoy. ¡Ey! Que haces

-Solo cállate- La eleva a su lomo y ella se recuesta tranquilamente en su espalda cálida y segura. Un lugar confortable donde ella se siente a salvo, donde ella puede llorar amargamente un buen rato. Donde la culpa le puede consumir todo lo que ella cree merecer.

-¿Camino largo?

-Por favor-

Agita sus alas un momento y el aire que despide quita las hojas secas que cubren las tumbas olvidadas, algunas más que otras, y en medio de ahí unas tumbas se relevan. El busto de Sunset Shimer aparece ante ellos y el de una grifo a su lado que miran perpetuamente al horizonte y observan como los visitantes se van perdiendo en el horizonte consumidos por un, ahora, anaranjado sol.

**[…]**

El joven Cid, un grifo, caminaba por un solitario camino olvidado en lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo pequeño ahora olvidado. Gran parte de los pueblos han desaparecido con el paso del tiempo. Ahora los pocos que hay son extensiones titánicas de tierra fértil encargada de dar alimento a los miles de criaturas existentes en Equestria. Cid camina entre casas las abandonas cubiertas por una vegetación abundante. Sin dejar de sorprender la mimesis que ha logrado la naturaleza el joven se quita la capucha que cubre su cuerpo y esconde su fisionomía. No quiere ser descubierto. No aún.

De su mochila que colgaba en su lomo extrae una botella de agua. Trata de beber, pero se ha quedado sin el precioso líquido. Suspira un momento y comienza a meditar. Oye su respiración y se concentra un poco más. Ahora escucha su palpitar y entonces oye a las aves cantar para ceder al viento su dulce susurrar y finalmente oye aquello que quería escuchar. Es cerca pero no sabe donde esta aquella que ahora necesita. Lo busca, lo entiende, y la imagen aparece en su mente.

-Pasando los arboles y a la izquierda, gira a la derecha, voltea de espaldas al árbol con rostro burlón e ignora la roca que cubre una entrada. ¡Lo tengo!- Parte hacía el tranquilo río ubicado en la dirección que descubrió. Entonces y un lugar desconocido una voz suena. Pero no descubre de que parte proviene. 

"_Cuidado joven. Este bosque es mentiroso, ten cuidado o te hará mal de ojo"_

-¿Qué?

"_Regresar es mi opción porque si te adentras aun más. Perdido estarás"_

-¿Quién es?

"_Retorna ya. No es sugerencia, es una advertencia" _

-Tengo sed.

"_Regresa"- _La voz se calla y el joven piensa por un momento. Decide ignorarla y entonces avanza. Dobla a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Se voltea de espaldas y el camino por donde entró se ha perdido.

-¿QUÉ? Imposible- Se gira nuevamente y ahora el árbol burlón lo está mirando- Necesito el agua- rodea el gigantesco árbol y nota una roca llena de moho que cubre lo que parece ser un agujero- Ahora no lo necesito- Limpia con su pata una sección y se alegra al saber que es exactamente lo que pensaba. Pero lo ignora. Avanza y descubre el río que necesitaba.  
En medio de la nada. Su sed es inmensa y decide beberla.

"_Intente decirlo, ahora debes irte antes de que sea tarde"_

-Tengo todo el tiempo

"_Pero la información que llevas es fundamental para prevenir lo que quieres a todo costa evitar" _

-Sí.- Llena su botella y decide seguir. Pero entonces su hambre lo distrae y mira la fruta que cuelga de un árbol. Una manzana amarilla como el sol. Su instinto no puede más y la arranca sin pensar en nada más. La muerde y el jugo escurre de su pico. Entonces sus patas se paralizan. Una enredadera cubre su pata derecha, quiere moverse pero esta tieso como roca. Entonces el tronco del árbol se parte lentamente en dos. Revelando una fila de dientes feroces y una lengua hueca lo saborea meticulosamente.

-Rayos. No ahora- Es inútil moverse le rocía una espora que comienza a dormirlo. Intenta resistirse pero el sueño le está ganando. Lentamente es introducido al hocico de la bestia y siente cada parte carnosa de esta. Observa como la boca lentamente se va cerrando mientras él se despide de este mundo…

-Celes…Ópalo… Guerra… No… Adiós.

_Tres horas después_

-¿Con que esto es morir? Es de alguna forma reconfortante. Es como nacer de nuevo. Cuando uno está dentro del vientre materno resguardado de todo peligro y dolor al que uno se enfrenta al momento de ver la luz de este mundo. De alguna forma así me siento ahora. Más bien no siento nada. Quisiera dormir para dejar de preocuparme de lo que pasa afuera.

"_Despierta" _

-Esa voz. ¿Madre? No. Mi madre falleció hace tiempo. Soy el único que queda de mi familia. No tengo a nadie en esta vida salvo yo y por algún tiempo ella. No, aun tengo a ella, mi hermana. Pero ella se fue también. Todos los que he amado me han dejado. Entonces ¿Por qué todavía no me he rendido?

"_Despierta"_

-Despertar. Despertar ¿A qué? Mi vida no tiene sentido. Soy un trotamundos sin patria o nación. No tengo patria pero apenas me siento parte de ella. Ya no recuerdo porque inicie el viaje. La promesa. ¡Claro! ¡La promesa! Esa es mi razón de ser. El motivo de mi existencia.

"_¡AHORA!"_

-Whoaaa- Cid resucita del caldero y grita por un instante como un recién nacido. "_Puedo sentirlas. Mis alas. Están curadas" _Extiende sus alas y tira todo el líquido donde se hallaba. Es como un fénix que ha renacido de las cenizas. Cid el fénix.

-Es bueno verte despierto. Aunque confieso que es un poco molesto ver todo el tiradero que tu poder ha provocado- Una figura aparece entre las sombras. Igual cubierta por una capucha que envuelve todo su cuerpo

-Sí. Gracias por salvarme

-No te he salvado realmente. Solo quería poner a prueba el nuevo brebaje en un ser viviente. Cid querido tú has renacido gracias a mi poderío.

-¿Cuál brebaje?- Mira detrás de él y comprende lo que ha querido decirle- Mis alas ¿Cómo? Más bien ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Guarda tus preguntas para después aun hay mucho camino por recorrer. Yo te guiare para salir de aquí pero después de esto solo estarás y jamás nos volveremos a ver.

-Hablar en rimas…Casa llena de artilugios ¿Serás?-

-Quien creas que soy déjame decirte que equivocado estás. Aquella a quien a punto estuviste de mencionar. Este mundo dejó hace o tiempo. Ahora descansa mañana partiremos al lugar de tu destino- La figura se aleja y abandona la casa. Cid piensa nuevamente en su movimiento debe llegar al castillo y evitar a toda costa lo que parece ser inevitable. Sin embargo. Decirlo es fácil pero hacerlo es complicado.

**[…]**

Y ahí estaba, agonizante y herido, el guerrero más fuerte que alguna vez Equestria hubiera tenido. Era tal su desdicha que era un milagro que siguiera respirando. Sus alas rotas y probablemente nunca volvería a volar. Casi calcinadas siento un milagro que no fuera del todo destruida. Quizás mas su suerte o quizás su voluntad. Spike el capitán de la guardia real estaba exhalando sus últimos alientos.

"_Entonces… ¿Así acaba todo? Quién diría que en un simple vuelo estos me atacarían por la espalda. Cobardes eso es lo que son. Pero aun no puedo morir así. Si yo caigo Equestria cae y todo lo que hemos logrado se irá al demonio. No, puedo hacerlo. No he vivido tanto como para morir ahora. Mírame_ _ Twilight_ _¡Aun no estoy acabado!" _

Su cuerpo yacía en medio de un bosque olvidado por los interminables ciclos lunares se voltea. Apoya sus garras en el suelo y aprieta fieramente la tierra como si tratará de levantar, como un Atlas pero a la inversa. Sus músculos palpitan, su corazón se acelera y la adrenalina fluye nuevamente por todas sus venas. Entonces se yergue y por una eternidad que no duro más se siente invencible y antes de caer tiene un pensamiento _"Veneno, malditos. Pensaron en todo. Adiós Twi, chicas. Las veré pronto"_  
En medio de ningún lugar y donde probablemente la posibilidad del nacimiento de un milagro es tan factible como el levantamiento de los muertos en un campo de batalla. Aparece él.

-¿Quién?- Su voz temblorosa avecina lo peor. Y en su mente no deja de pensar en las miles de manera en como pudiera ser humillado y perdiendo todo su honor a la vez que siente que en caso de vivir jamás podrá volver a ver a Twi ni a su escuadrón al rostro nuevamente. Solo desea morir, una muerte rápida y precisa, un ligero pétalo que sesgue su aliento y llene de sombra su espacio. Si eso es lo que resultaría lo mejor.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamo Cid al momento de encontrar al moribundo dragón

-¡Tú! ¿Acaso viniste a terminar el trabajo? ¡HAZLO! ¡VAMOS! Te reto. Ponle fin a mi tiempo- Cid esta anonadado frente a la escena que presencia. Quince grifos guerreros estaban tirados alrededor durmiendo cómodamente sin afán de querer volver a salir de los brazos de Porfeo y en medio del campo se encontraba aquel dragón de quince metro de longitud mal herido y temblante.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué suplique piedad? Ni siquiera lo pienses por nada del mundo lo haré. Conservaré mi honor hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Tranquilo- Cid comienza a acercarse lentamente al dragón quien lo consume con una mirada tan llena de odio y repulsión hacía su ser que hace poner nervioso a Cid. Pero aun así sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lentamente desliza su bolsa hacía su pecho y mete su garra dentro de esta.

-Maldito- Spike trata de morderlo con sus enormes dientes, sin embargo Cid lo esquiva en un instante. Entonces le muestra una bolsa pequeña frente de él.

-Es veneno ¿No? Vamos acaba conmigo con honor y no uses el método del cobarde

-No soy un cobarde, y esto es gel anti séptico. Limpiara tus heridas

-Acaso crees que confiaría en ti. Grifo miserable, mira a tu alrededor tus amigos trataron de acabarme pero no pudieron ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás?

-¡Porque yo no soy como ellos! Sé que mi raza es mal vista en tu patria. Pero, debes creerme yo no soy como ellos y no todos somos como ellos. Aun queda quedan seres nobles como yo o como tú.

-No tienes de quien soy ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si lo sé Spike. Se mucho sobre ti, de Twillight y las guardianas de la armonía.

-¿Qué?- indignado comenta y trata nuevamente pero torpe de morderlo y en este ataque sus fuerzas se le escapan y se rinde- Es todo el veneno actúa. Hazlo. Soy el último de mi especie

-¡Veneno?!- Spike gira su cabeza e indica las dagas tiradas. Cid va hacía ellas las mira y sabe que se trata de concentrado de hidra, muy común en él antiguo reino de Ikaruga, hoy ruinas- Tranquilo come esto- Le muestra unas bayas rojizas.

-Ni… Lo sueñes

-Spike… Confía en mí- Había "_algo_" en su cálida voz y su tierna mirada un algo que le recordaba una nostalgia que hace tantos años que no sentía. Un sentimiento de remembranza, de candidez que le recordaba su pasado y recordó una conversación con una vieja amiga hace tanto tiempo atrás.

_Aun cuando ella ya era una flor en el más alto de su ocaso todavía podía transmitir esa ternura implícita en su sola presencia. Evocó aquel día cuando eran pocos los amigos de verdad y algunos que ya se habían marchado ya, en perpetuo anochecer hecho especialmente a ella. Quien siempre deseo ver una constante lluvia de estrellas rubíes, fenómeno que pasa cada dos mil años y raro en su tipo. Pero creado esa noche de forma exclusiva para ella. _

_-Spike, chicas- Susurro la pony de crines pálidos pero aromatizados a orquídeas mientras miraba admirada la lluvia de lo que pareciesen una perputa lluvia multicolorida y eterna._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Mencionaron las cuatro almas presentes_

_-Díganle a la princesa Luna que lamento no poder mirarlas más tiempo pero que es lo más magnífico que he visto y también perdónenme por no acompañarlas más. Lo siento_

_Y mientras la noche aumenta su belleza. Lentamente su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez despacio y con pausas que se prolongaban de forma alargada y su suave respiración se alentaba cada vez más hasta el momento en que ella suspiró un último aliento mientras las demás no paraban de abrazarla. Sus lágrimas lubricaban su cuerpo y el tiempo parecía ir más lento en una forma que pareciese detenerse por un instante. Y de hecho así fue instante de perpetuidad. Las amigas abrazando a una amiga, la más frágil y la más fuerte de todas. La que nunca dudo en amar a cualquiera que necesitara su cariño. Lentamente la danza de estrellas rubíes se detenía en un silogismo que hubiera conspirado para detenerse al unísono con la voz que se extinguía a sus pies. Entonces la noche dio paso a las estrellas que se revelaban con toda aquella cósmica belleza que solo los dioses pudieran ser dignos de mirar. Resplandecían tan perfectamente mientras la luna brillaba como un faro en medio de un mar espacial que pareciese jamás terminar y con su delicada luz, iluminó a las amigas recargadas en su regazo y costados mientras era abrazada como una madre que recibe a su hijo después de siglos de no verse. ¡Ah! Solo unos pocos eran lo que miraban la escena mientras al fondo un draconarius lloraba como un bebé. Lentamente se acerca y acaricia su cabello antes de desaparecer probablemente para no volver a mostrarse nuevamente y solo destino sabrá a donde irá. Entonces nombra un tierno "yay" antes de irse._

_-_Confiaré en ti- Comenta Spike e ingiere las bayas poco antes de que el sueño le venza- ¿Fluttershy? Siempre fuiste la mejor.

-Duerme. Ahora apaciguare tu dolor. Solo duerme.

**[…]**

La noche entró sin previo aviso. En solo instante el astro rey dejó de iluminar y la artificial tranquilidad de hace un momento se volvió pura y sacra dando paso a que la luna cubriera solemnemente la bóveda celestial. Pero aun así algunas nubes se avistan a lo lejos como un augurio de alguna futura tempestad que trascendía el aspecto natural. Solo Luna sabría qué significaba eso, pero aun así la aparente eterna princesa de la noche que antaño joven y portadora de una belleza que un tiempo después rivalizaría al mismo, sino es que más, nivel de su hermana. Pero ahora solo miraba desde el balcón como su creación cobraba mayor vigor a medida que el espectáculo nocturno cobraba mayor intensidad con el paso de horas llenas de preguntas e intrigas orquestadas en su mente ahora envejecida.

Ya no era más aquella joven alicornio rebosante de salud. Desde hace algún tiempo lo impredecible aconteció. Un día ella despertó y descubrió una arruga escondida entre sus ojos de impredecible tranquilidad. Lentamente su columna se encorvo, su crin dejo de relucir aquel manto estelar que siempre demostró durante el paso de incontables siglos. Eso fue poco después de que Celestia dejó un halo de misterio tras de sí.

-¿No has sabido de él?- Preguntó la princesa Twilight mientras aterrizaba frente al balcón

-No, no he sabido de Shining, ha de estar en Manehatan o hablando con los animales- Con la dulzura de una anciana que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no parecer una carga comenta.

-No princesa Luna, no hablo de mi sobrino, sino de Spike.

-¿Spike?- Balbucea un poco- ¡Ah! Spike ¿Qué le paso a ese pequeño dragoncito? ¿Finalmente hizo magia? ¿Pero, no solo los unicornios y nosotros podemos hacer magia? Es raro. Dile que visite a Zecora y le receta algo.

-Princesa Luna

-Si hermana

-No soy tu hermana… ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo me ocupare de la noche

-¡No!- Agresivamente respondió e hizo que Twilight retrocediera un poco- Solo yo puedo embellecer el cielo, solo yo soy la responsable de que la noche sea eternamente sublime. Solo yo puedo hacer que la luna brille con una intensidad similar al del astro rey y con su pálido resplandor ilumine a los perdidos en las tinieblas de donde se encuentre. Ese es mi trabajo. Porque yo soy, la reina de la noche, la emperatriz de la oscuridad y la princesa de la luna y ese es mi nombre- Retándola con una mirada llena de seguridad la cual rápidamente desaparece en un instante para volver a articular comentarios sin sentido o lógica y solo miro a Twi de una forma dulce dijo "buenas noches" y volvió a mirar la noche de la misma forma en que un amante mira a su amada.

-"_Desearía que pudieras conservar esa cordura siempre, desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes. Desearía vivir en paz como antes, desearía que Spike estuviera aquí"_

**[…]**

-¿Te gusta? Mi madre me enseño a cocinarlo. El truco consiste en no apartarle la vista ni un solo momento. Porque al más mínimo descuido ¡Boom! Se quema y arruina por completo el sabor- Comentó alegremente Cid mientras giraba una serie de pescados que se asaban lentamente bajo las estrellas frente al recién despertado dragón.

-¡Ah! Hola ¿Dormiste bien?- El dragón trata levantarse de forma violenta sin embargo sus heridas le impiden moverse y cae patéticamente al suelo mientras Cid se acerca. Y con su ala coloca nuevamente el vendaje de hojas y ungüento que puso en su costado derecho- No deberías moverte tanto Spike, tus heridas son graves pero estarás bien. Tuve suerte de llegar a tiempo –Sonríe dulcemente para el desconfiado dragón- Créeme que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo un asunto que atender con la princesa Sparkle

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a…

-No pienso hacerle nada, Spike. No todos los grifos somos bestias sedientas de sangre.

-Ustedes acabaron con mi raza –Cid sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta. Se quedo callado un instante y entonces suspiro amargamente

-Lo que le paso a Ikaruga es justamente por lo que debo hablar con la princesa. Esto debe parar Feuríx está muriendo. Mi pueblo es una sociedad en decadencia. Ya nadie sonríe, ya nadie baila y ya nadie canta. Un pasaje sombrío y desolador, una elegía a la miseria comunal. Una enfermiza sinfonía dirigida por un maestre que ha perdido la cordura y ha dejado de lado la belleza de la existencia. Aquel ser hambriento de poder y deseoso de escribir una novela con la sangre de sus conquistas ya no razona. Ya no sale. Es más algunos dicen que está muerto y que sus escoltas solo mantienen lo imposible. Quiero que imagines esto Spike, imagina un reino que se está yendo al demonio y los jerarcas luchan por mantener un estado de aparente paz y prosperidad. Donde comentan que su política de todos hacia adelante es lo que protege a los ciudadanos del caos y la locura cuando hace tres años millones sucumbieron a una hambruna terrible. Que mientras se regocijan en guerras insensatas su pueblo agoniza lentamente. Y peor aún, poco a poco a contaminado las mentes de los ciudadanos con mentiras y demás falacias y con eso ha mantenido en jaque a los reinos de todo el mundo. Eso y aquello, su carta final de triunfo. Esa bestia infernal que acabó con tu pueblo. Sé que no confías en mí. Sé que tal vez me odies. Pero debes entender que esto debe acabar ya. En Feurix nadie sale tuve la suerte de escapar de ese campo de concentración y heme aquí.

El dragón se quedo callado un momento haciendo un silencio sepulcral en todo el claro donde se hallaban y por una razón se sintió solo increíblemente solo. Su mente abandonó este plano y por un instante vislumbro aquella ciudad decadente y miserable donde la risa era solo una mera ilusión. Un vástago recuerdo de alguna época fulgurosa y colmada de eternas alegrías. Sintió el hambre de los niños que rebuscaban en la basura un trozo de fruta o carne putrefacta para poder tener algo en sus barrigas y sintió la angustia de las madres que esperaban el regreso de sus hijos tras una larga jornada donde los derechos eran solo una idea. Sintió la hipocresía de sus gobernantes, payasos mediocres intentando pulir algo imposible de lijar. Miró sus risas y su regocijo en la infelicidad de sus gobernados y pudo sentir ese odio, esa impotencia implícita en cada persona que sentía el miedo de ya despertar jamás. Aquellos a quienes, ansiosos de buscar libertad, expresaron sus ideas y nunca más fueron capaces de dormir. Sintió el exilio de los filósofos y finalmente y tras dudarlo intensamente finalmente respondió, aunque no del todo seguro un rotundo _"si" _Entonces la cara de Cid se lleno de una enorme alegría imposible de describir, era como aquella mirada de reencuentro de un amante con su amada tras eternidades de nunca verse. Era tal la emoción de Cid que no pudo soportar más abrazar aquel dragón precisamente la herida de su costado. Obviamente Spike se quejo de eso pero Cid rápidamente se disculpo y unos días después Cid partió dejando al dragón un tiempo más para meditar mientras su herida terminaba de sanar.

**[…]**

Corría entre los pasillos, esquivaba las trampas y admiraba el arte de cada recuadro que se mostraba solemnemente en cada vitral que dejaba entrar en forma múltiples colores aquellos rayos de sol de belleza ancestral. Le hubiera encantado admirarlas por más tiempo pero las lanzas ya habían cortado parte de su rostro y tenía una fleca clavada en su costado. Pudiera haber volado pero no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo… no por ahora. Y ahí iba corriendo en forma zigzagueante por cada complejo pasillo casi laberintico que termina en miles de salidas posibles pero de las cuales ninguna le llevaba a donde quería ir. Rueda por el suelo, brinca la trampilla se agacha ante el hacha que emerge de la nada. Oye el aire cortado por la flecha que se acerca su cabeza, voltea hacia la izquierda y se clava en el suelo. Suspira aliviado sintiéndose aliviado aunque no por mucho y finalmente ve las puertas custodiadas por una pared impenetrable de guardias armadas hasta los dientes con los cuernos brillando malévolamente con un odio en sus miradas como si se tratase del peor genocida que la historia hubieran tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Los unicornios disparan su magia pero esta es inútil. El amuleto en su pecho lo mantiene a salvo entonces los unicornios se hacen un lado y el equipo con lanzas se presta adelante. Cid no tiene más remedio y utiliza aquella bomba fabricada. La saca de su bolsa con su pico quita la mecha y la arroja a ellos. La explosión noquea a todos menos a Cid quien con ojos y boca cerrada abre las puertas con su cuerpo rodando en una oscuridad que pareciese un agujero en expansión constante. Entonces los abre, su visión se aclara lentamente y mira la princesa Twilight Sparkle sentada en su trono real viéndole con unos ojos que incluían una desconfianza justificada, después miro cada punto de lanza que tocaba su pelaje y entonces Sparkle comentó.

-A que has venido

-Princesa- Se arrodilla un momento y después de yergue nuevamente – Solicito su ayuda por favor se lo suplicó- Vuelve a arrodillares al suelo

-¿Ayuda? Ingresas de polizón a mi castillo, atacas a mis guardias, violas mi privacidad y aun con todo eso tienes la osadía de pedir mi ayuda. Que no sabes que tu raza no es bienvenida en mi país. No después de lo que hicieron.

-Comprendo y con justa razón su odio hacia mi especie. Pero por favor escúcheme he venido en son de paz. La razón por la cual tuve que actuar como hace un momento fue debido a que de otra manera jamás pudiera haber logrado esta conversación. Por favor escúcheme se lo suplica humildemente

-Patrañas. Capitán que revisen cada rincón del castillo, no quiero una invasión secreta a Canterlot. No de nuevo.

-A sus órdenes – Comento del capitán quien salió de esa sala pero sus hombres continuaban apuntando a Spike

-Ahora veremos que hare contigo.

-Su alteza viene en son de paz. Puedo asegurarlo- Sparkle permanece inmutable ante su rostro- Déjeme explicarle se lo suplico, déjeme demostrar que no soy una amenaza. Por favor hare lo que sea.

-Si vienes en son de paz. Entonces tira tus armas

-Todo lo que poseo es esta bolsa de cuero

-Arrójala- Ordena y Cid obedece y con sus alas temblando de miedo lenta y con cuidado se desprende de la bolsa que coloca en el suelo y con su pata desliza a un lado.

-Ahora quítate ese medallón anti magia

-A sus órdenes- Y Cid, lenta y temerosamente se desprende del medallón

-Revísenlo- Ordeno la princesa a sus guardias quienes obedecieron in facto.

-Está limpio

-Llévenlo al calabozo

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Espere princesa déjeme explicarle- Los guardias toman a la fuerza a un Cid herido y maltrecho quien sin más preámbulos comienza a llorar y suplicar un dialogo con la princesa pero es inútil. Su cuerpo es arrastrado por el pasillo. Entonces una enorme figura hace acto de presencia.

-Twi, ¡espera!

-¡Spike!- Exclama alegremente la princesa quien corre a abrazar al dragón que se apoya en una estatua del dios del caos para evitar perder el equilibrio. Se cuelga de su cuello y Spike le suplica que se quite debido al dolor de sus heridas- ¡MÉDICOS!- Ordena- Dios mío ¿Acaso este bastardo te ha hecho daño? De ser así juro que, juro que.

-Twi, Cid no me ha hecho daño.

-¿Cid? Hablas de…

-Sí. Del grifo que tus guardias se llevaron por favor tráelo aquí. Hay algo que debemos discutir -¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? Spike ¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor. Te lo pido tráelo aquí ya.

-Pero. Pero

-¡YA!-

La princesa dudó un instante, su mente es un sinfín de pensamiento que choca, se recrean renacen y desaparecen en un parpadeo que en última instancia y de mala gana articula estas palabras aun sin estar del todo segura _"suéltenlo" _Y Spike hace una mueca de sonrisa antes de caer al suelo y Cid no duda y corre a su lado. Pese a que los guardias tratan de detenerlo Spike, general de la armada terrestre, insiste en dejarlo pasar. A regañadientes los guardias se hacen a un lado. Mientras Cid termina de atender a Spike 

**[…]**

La vida siempre es algo impredecible, raro y a veces "_exacta_", aunque por lo regular resulta confusa y hasta cansada. Tal pudiera ser el caso de la escena que ahora presenciamos, una cena tranquila con tres comensales en la mesa, tres razas en una mesa simbólicamente circular y una candelabro con tres niveles repletos de velas y tres entradas previstas aun cuando solo llevaban dos. La máxima representante de las tres razas ponys y glorificación de la divinidad, la sucesora al trono in facto tras la desaparición de Celestia hace ya cuatrocientos años atrás. Spike, general máximo de las fuerzas terrestres y estratega principal de las fuerzas aéreas, un dragón purpura de dos metros de altura con unas alas inmensas pero que ahora se hallaban retraídas para poder cenar tranquilamente y por supuesto Cid, joven grifo de mirada apacible y temperamento tranquilo cenaban tranquilamente con la amenaza constante de unas lanzas cercanas a él.

Aunque claro era imposible negar la mirada de odio que la princesa mantenía en su rostro inquiridoramente sobre Cid, como si cada segundo que le mirase era un afán por arruinarle y destruirle con su mirar asesina. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que Spike tuvo que hablar. Carraspea un poco y comienza

-Yo… Hmm….-Mira a ambos lados, Cid comiendo tranquilamente su cama de vegetales y legumbres con un trozo de tofu ensalzado con jugo de tomate y algunas hierbas aromáticas sonriendo a cada sorbo. Y por otro lado Twilitgh con heno asado acompañado por papas al horno y hierbas pero era aquella mirada pesada lo cual arruinaba la cena y el lechón asado de Spike

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Comento molesta la princesa mientras un trozo de heno caía al suelo

-Voy por un poco de jugo de Zanahoria. Ahora vuelvo- Rápidamente abandonó la estancia

-Bien. Ahora que el ya no está. Habla de una vez ave parlanchina- Cid rápidamente sabía porque camino iba a ir la conversación, pero quería evitar llegar a aquel callejón sin salida donde quería ser conducido. Dejo a un lado el tenedor y hablo tranquilamente

-Sé que toda su raza me odia.

-¡Oh! Novedad

-Sé que tienen buenas razones y nada de lo que diga va a excusar a mi raza por lo que hizo hace cien años y por lo que sigue haciendo. Pero debe entender el motivo de porque viene aquí. Portadora de la magia, guardiana de la armonía necesito que me escuche atentamente, su reino, no. Todo el mundo corre peligro

-Espera ¿QUÉ?-Twi quedo sin aliento y de repente toda su vida resplandeció ante sus ojos

-Que corremos peligro

-No, eso no, lo de la portadora de la armonía; como… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie ya recuerda nada sobre los elementos de la armonía. Todo mundo olvido eso hasta . Como es que

-Tengo el libro. El libro de la armonía escrito a tinta y pluma por usted y sus amigas, Applejack guardiana de la honestidad, Rainbow Dash portadora de la lealtad, Fluttershy guardiana de la bondad, Rarity portadora de la generosidad y Pinkie Pie la risa y por último usted, la guardiana de la magia. La defensora de la todo pony y criatura viviente en su reino. Se sobre sus hazañas, sobre quien fue, sobre Celestia y Luna, Nightmare Moon, Rey sombra, Chrysalis entre otros más que ha enfrentado. También sé que usted perdió su reino original en la batalla de los discleaners olvidada por todos y que costo muchas vidas inocentes. Ahora le digo que ahora un mal como nunca antes ha despertado, un mal primigenio que siempre estuvo ahí, que no sabe otra cosa más que destruir, un mal debajo de la fortaleza grifo. Un arma devastadora. Fue esa cosa la que acabó con los dragones. Créame cuando le digo que su reino es el siguiente en la mira. Debemos que acabar con esto ahora.

La princesa purpura se quedo en silencio un momento, no sabía ya que pensar ni que sentir o que decir. Su mente retornaba a ese laberinto onírico donde va cuando no sabe que pensar […] Entonces en su sufrir evocó la imagen de su maestra aquella tarde en la rivera de un río. Cuando aun Luna era joven y Celestia también inclusive su mente seguía más sana que ahora. Recordó cada frase pero en especial esta _"Debes ver más allá de la piel. En el corazón se halla la respuesta verdadera joven princesa"_ Twilight volvía en sí y miro de reojo a Cid. Acerco su cuerno a su cabeza y entonces vio cada recuerdo de su vida, miro la devastación y el hambre por el cual paso, sintió sus emociones y vivió su vida. Camino entre pútridas frutas con olor a muerte, sintió su dolor y sintió el calor de su corazón. Hondo más en su alma y entonces la vio aquella Grifa de plumaje azul escarlata y cabeza llena de un plumaje puro y blanco. Entonces su corazón se unió al de Cid y se destrozo en cuanto sintió el último latido de aquella joven. Rápidamente la princesa volvió nuevamente al mundo real y entonces y sin previo aviso abrazo tiernamente a Cid como la madre que sostiene fieramente a su retoño nacido en la tormenta de relámpagos violentos pero apaciguados por el lamento de su cría. Cid; atónito por lo que pasaba y ligeramente temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar se deja llevar por el momento que está viviendo y corresponde al abrazo de ella. Twi abraza fuertemente a Cid era como si su vida dependiera de ello, entonces una lagrima de parte de Cid comenzó a correr por su mejilla mientras sus fosas nasales se expandieron para percibir la fragancia de la princesa. Era como un aroma de mil flores mañaneras bañadas por un cálido roció angelical adornado por alguna divinidad lunar. ¡Ah! El palpitar de dos corazones que se volvían uno. Por un momento pareciese que no habría pasado que no importaba el futuro que solamente había un ahora. Un bello presente carente de todo sentimiento, una utopía maravillosa que solo un infante pudiera imaginar en plena inocencia, sin embargo, a diferencia de la utopía, esta era real, estaba orquestándose en este preciso instante casi eterno, casi perfecto, casi divino y glorioso.

Finalmente Twilitgh había reconocido la verdad de las palabras del joven Cid, no era un embaucador de verdades o un ser tartufiano que existe únicamente para pervertir a los demás. Cid era una persona única que le había devuelto algo que Twi había perdido hace tiempo: la fe. Se sentía miserable debido a lo horrible que lo trató y lo estúpida que fue al pensar hace unas horas en mandarlo a ejecutar pero ahora finalmente descubrió la bondad que aun dormía en su interior. Precisamente en ese momento algo aun más increíble sucedió. En los aposentos de la princesa de la noche quien miraba Celosamente el cielo Nocturno contemplo algo que no esperaba. Ella era la que guardaba los elementos inertes ahora por la desaparición de las portadoras pero notó el brillo angelical que salía de uno en particular. La bondad el elemento único de Fluttershy brillaba nuevamente con la intensidad de la existencia misma. Luna lo libera de su prisión en caja de oro y este vuela rápidamente, elude los laberinticos pasajes del castillo y llega a la escena del abrazo perfecto. Twi se aparta lentamente y sorprendida mira como el elemento rodea a Cid. Este incrédulo por lo que sucede suelta un grito ahogado antes de que el elemento brille nuevamente. Ahora convertido en un brazalete que se pega a su pata izquierda con una gema opaliza de un rosa pálido y brillante. El elemento había encontrado a su portador.

**[…]**

Un ejército mal preparado, mal abastecido y sobre todo; insignificante a lado del magno ejército del cual los grifos poseían. Quizás la obvia aniquilación a la cual se hubieran sometido de haber proclamado guerra total al imperio grifo fue la causa por la cual las cuatro sombras se inmiscuían en la noche como vándalos que huyen tras un atraco. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su camino y solo por capricho de la princesa regente del astro nocturno. Ella estaba oculta entre las estrellas de alguna manera pudo volver a una lucidez que nadie había visto en décadas. Luna solo pensaba en una cosa _"hermana… Pronto" _y recuerda la conversación con el joven Cid a media noche cuando todos dormían hace unos días atrás.

Luna tarareaba una canción de cuna; una melodía que empieza en un hola y termina en un adiós que narraba elegías de una era ancestral cuando ella podía recordar cada rostro que veía. Y en medio de su melancolía un joven grifo entra a sus aposentos

-Princesa Luna

No dice nada y continua cantando mientras miraba por el balcón el firmamento en cambio constante

-Se que no sabe quién soy yo. Pero hay algo que tenemos que hablar

-_Suaves como el mar.  
Bajo un cielo van  
La estrella fugaz  
Que canta con un alcatraz  
_

-Quiero que sepa que conozco de buena fe porque su mente está perdida y su cuerpo lentamente decae. Y quiero que sepa que necesitamos de su ayuda.

_-Beso espectral  
llévame allá  
Dónde la vida es una ilusión _

-Princesa Luna, sé dónde se encuentra Celestia- La princesa le mira un instante y su mira ahonda en el alma del joven. Ella comprende la veracidad y su rostro incierto con rastros seniles recobra por un mísero instante el brillo que alguna vez tuvo. Asiente seriamente y comenta lucidamente _"Que debo hacer" _Cid sonríe alegremente y agradece a la princesa quien ahora, oculta en la noche los ilumina con su luz lunar. Ellos los cuatro seres moviéndose en la noche, sin ruido y silenciosamente con solo un leve latir de alas provenientes de la princesa y Shining Helmet VI, descendiente directo Shining Armor y Cadence, resguardados por Spike quien lleva a su cintura una larga espada delgada y con un mango adornado con joyas finamente pulidas aunque jema principal una roja en forma de corazón destaca por encima de ellas, el sabe de quién era la jema y ahora es su mayor tesoro. Al frente Cid camina firme pero inseguro en sus adentros por no saber lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante. Aun así continua firme como el líder el grupo mientras se esconden en los arboles tenuemente bañados por la luz lunar. Entonces tras un largo caminar que pareciese una eternidad llegan chocan con una enorme pared de cien metros de altura que se extiende mas allá de donde puede llegar su visión

-Hemos llegado-Exclama Cid

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera Sorjir pudiera brincar tan alto- Comento Spike con cierto entusiasmo en sus adentros

-Bien genio. Ahora como se supone que entremos a la ciudadela. Si de acuerdo contigo se encuentra vigilada por cientos de guardias fieramente armados con armas que ninguno de nosotros ha visto- Comento Helmet mientras su mirada se clavaba fieramente en Cid quien no paraba de tocar la pared tratando de encontrar algo

-Twi. Quería saber ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Cadence si podía ayudarnos?

-El imperio de Cristal tiene sus propios problemas, revueltas en las calles, vandalismo, estado de emergencia. Hace unos meses atrás recibieron amenaza de guerra del imperio grifo lo que ocasiono que Cadence esté en constante peligro… Pero aun así hay algo que no me encaja del todo… Quiero decir. Siento que hay algo más detrás. Últimamente Cadence la he notado un poco extraña. Distante y hasta cierto punto; Irritable.

-Quizás sea por los nervios

-Si quizás.

Cid oyó cada fragmento de la conversación y desistió en su comentario que solo agravaría la preocupación. Entonces finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un pasadizo oculto en una pared hueca. Levanto la tapa y una llama emergió vorazmente.

-¿ES UNA TRAMPA VERDAD?- Helmet estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Cid pero Twi lo contiene con su magia haciendo que quede suspendido en el aire le Pegaso de pelaje café a blancos con cutie mark de espada y escudo.

-Tranquilo sobrino, Cid ha de tener una explicación

-Aquí queman la basura. Cada treinta segundos sale una llama. Es la única forma de entrar. A menos que quieran iniciar una guerra- Su leve sonrisa se apagó antes de ver el rostro de negación de todos. Entonces Spike habló

-Escucha, yo puedo resistir hasta la magma de un volcán pero ellos no. Así que.

-¿Cuantos metros son hasta abajo?

-Trescientos- Twilitgh hace cálculos a una velocidad impresionante y entonces comenta- Lo tengo- Y una llama emerge a la velocidad que ella comenta aun más grande que la anterior. Si bajamos inmediatamente y SPike va al frente para detener las llamas podremos bajar

-¡Oh! Que Spike baje primero y desactive el quemador por un instante o lo bloque con su cuerpo- Comento Helmet ante la ingenuidad de los demás.

-Sí, eso también va a funcionar- Spike sin dudarlo un instante salta. Se desliza velozmente hasta llegar a un complejo industrial donde las llamas saltan por doquier. Mira el tubo por donde acaba de caer y ve el interruptor que para las llamas que entran. Entonces toma un trago hondo de aire y suelta su fuego verde en una llamarada larga y poderosa. Los demás notan la llaman y entran. Primero Cid por capricho de Helmet y luego Twi. Entonces oyen un grito de Spike que se apaga rápidamente. Llegan y encuentran a Spike tirado en el suelo detrás de ellos un grupo de cuadrúpedos completamente encapuchados los miran.

-Es una trampa

-Imposible, nadie vigila esta zona- Cid ni puede contener su sorpresa mientras el resto del grupo solo se limita a enfundar armas. Los encapuchados con mascaras blancas carentes de expresión alguna solo alzan su mano y tiran una bola que rueda lentamente hacía ellos. Se libera un gas y todo el equipo es noqueado.

**[…]**

-Vaya, el hijo prodigo ha regresado a su tierra prometida y como un líder traer a su armada para luchar por lo que le pertenece por antonomasia. Pero veamos todo tu plan desde el comienzo. Primero incitar a los ciudadanos a que se liberen del yugo en el cual, según tú, los he obligado a estar. Segundo tener en tu posesión material de lectura prohibido…Hummm ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Bueno, no importa ya. Tercero escapar de una proclama real y escapar de mi reino sin los permisos adecuados y por último aliarte con enemigos del imperio. Veamos por todo eso serian unos tres, cuatro, cinco, diez. ¡AH! Que desperdicio contar tus años mejor te condeno a la pena capital ¿Qué dices en tu defensa?

Cid lentamente abre los ojos mientras la voz familiar le recuerda alguien, pero sus ojos se hallan vendados y no puede ver nada más que oscuridad. Intenta mover sus brazos y piernas pero es inútil están atadas con cadenas igual que sus alas. Y aunque no lo puede ver, sus compañeros están en igual estado. Pegados al suelo en un material viscoso y con limitaciones de cada uno. La princesa tiene un collar suprime magia colgado en su cuello, Spike tiene el hocico atado con cuerda antifuego y Helmet esta inmovilizado hasta el cuello.

-¡Ah! La queridísima princesa Twillitgh Sparkle ¿Ya considero mi propuesta de rendición total de su imperio y la esclavitud de su pueblo evitando así la destrucción total de todo lo que queda de su imperio?

-Ni siquiera hace falta responder

-¿Entonces en un sí?- Su cuerno trata de brillar pero rápidamente una descarga corre por su cuerpo. Suelta un grito de dolor indescriptible.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Vamos no intente nada absurdo, que en este momento yo soy la que manda y aunque no me pueda ver yo soy la única que tiene el control- Pone sus brazos alrededor del cuelo en un abrazo cínico e indiferente-Así tranquilícese ¿Quiere?- Un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Twilight le llena de ira mientras la reina se va a sentar en su trono real. Y ordena que bajen a Cid. Sin el más mínimo cuidado este cae al suelo. Entonces ordena a sus hombres que le quiten el vendaje y contempla a su reina.

-Imposible, tu… ¿Cómo? Que paso con ¿Perseo?- La capa carmesí que caía hasta el suelo adornado con gemas de belleza sublime donde podía reflejarse hasta la más baja pasión de cada ser por más santo que fuera. Era imposible saber su pelaje real pues ahora todo era negro profundo. Sin embargo, sus ojos, aquellos ojos violeta donde la vida de uno de pudiera desnudarse en solo instante era fácilmente reconocible. Era imposible ignorar sus enormes alas ocultas las cuales pudieran abarcar todo un salón. Cid trago saliva para sus adentros. Sabía quién era pero ignoraba como había llegado ahí.

-Elisa… ¿Cómo es que?

-¿Elisa? ¿Quién es Elisa? ¡Ah! Claro tu pequeña hermana olvidada hace años atrás. Ahora si me disculpan tengo un reino que destruir. Ex princesa Sparkle ¿Sería el honor de ser mi esclava alicornio de por vida? ¿No? En fin Carpen Diem- La grifo cubierta por la noche se desaparece en medio de incertidumbres y preguntas a medio responder. Entonces los seres encapuchados descubren a las prisioneros quienes, sorprendidos y llenos de furia solamente se limitan a intentar mover sin escape alguno sus cuerpos atrapados en una sustancia viscoza y transparente

- Esta cosa. Es como lo que ocupaba Chrysalis. Pero ella. Ella no debería estar aquí… Al menos no creo que hubiera cooperado con ella.

-Quieren dejar de tonterías y mirar hacia los costados-Helmet apunta hacía los agujeros de dónde comienza a surgir arena.

-¡Ah! Vamos ¿Que no pudieras ser más creativa? Arena ¿En serio? De todos los materiales existen ¿Elijes al más cliché de todos?- Spike intento articular esta frase con su hocico cerrado pero apenas y si hablo el suelo comenzó a abrirse y en su lugar una reja metálica se abrió de fondo y la arena comenzó a cristalizarse por un segundo antes de fundirse de lleno en el magma emergente.

-¿Pudiera ser más cliché?-Pensó Spike

El Twilight trataba de liberarse de la crisálida dónde se hallaba. Sin embargo pareciese que entre más forzaba su escape mas esta aprisionaba su cuerpo. Entonces comenzó agitar su cuello en una forma circular. El collar anti magia comenzaba a girar lentamente hasta que finalmente alcanzo a zafarse de su cuello. No dudó ni un instante y usando su magia libero a los demás atrapados por la crisálida. Sin mucho esfuerzo liberó a Cid del techo cayendo este al suelo con la mirada aun perdida por lo que acaba de descubrir. _"Perseo" _Pensó un instante. No sabía cómo pero el antiguo rey había sido destronado por su propia hermana. De alguna manera esto no le convencía. Seguía absorto en miles pensamientos los cuales no le dejaban pensar con total claridad y ahí en medio del magma que derretía lentamente la reja donde se hallaban parados; escuchó las voces de la princesa y compañía quienes incitaban a seguir hacía adelante por la puerta a la izquierda dónde había entrado su hermana. Cid no podía moverse, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, levantar un solo ojo significa toda una odisea digna de mencionarse. Pero ahí en medio de su silencio oyó lo que quería oír_. "Cid, Levante muchacho hay una posibilidad de volver a tu hermana a la normalidad"_ La voz provenía de Spike quien comenzó a carga a Cid pese a la negación de él. Entonces llegando a la puerta esta se cierra de tajo y los seres misteriosos encapuchados entran en escena. Del techo caen rompiendo el vidrio de arriba y con esa mirada carente existencia o sentido del ser, aquella mirada hueca, vacía sin muestra de miedo. Esa máscara blanca y pulcra hacía que cada uno de los presentes sintiera una especie de pavor, un miedo primigenio ante alguien que no habla, que no siente y que no expresa. Y sin embargo ahí están, técnicamente, retándolos a un combate del último en pie.

-Adelántense-Comenta Spike y apoyado por Helmet- nosotros nos encargaremos

-Comprendo- Twilight asiente y con su magia tele transporta a Cid y a ella al otro lado donde unos pies delante se halla una larga escalera que conduce hacia un sitio imposible de visualizar.

-¿Listo? –

-Eso creo. ¡Vamos!- Su cuerno brilla intensamente como si la majestuosidad cósmica del sol estuviera irradiando en una miniatura minúscula la estancia donde se hallan y todo el lugar comienza tenuemente a temblar. Cid no comprende del todo pero las escaleras ahora se encuentran al revés. Twilight se desliza seguida por Cid quien se aferra sus caderas mientras sienten nuevamente la emoción de un niño que recién descubre la diversión de un tobogán. El viento provocado por su deslizar los llena de vigor y energía imposible de describir pero saben que ésta emoción es solo pasajera y aun así deciden olvidar que en breve algo terrible va a tener que enfrentar. La risa y la alegría rápidamente se sustituyen por la adrenalina de una batalla que realmente no quieren enfrentar. El cuarto es completamente blanco una vez pasada la oscuridad y delante solo hay una puerta oscura. Lentamente abren la puerta y entonces un flash los ciega.

-¡Ah! Vaya han llegado. En el fondo lo esperaba y lo deseaba. Ahora pasen y miren mi bebé- Ante ellos se revela una titánica figura poliédrica transparente que gira en cada uno de sus aristas a una velocidad relativamente rápida pero aun era notorio el paso de estas que giraban aleatoriamente mientras rodeaban un centro de colores iridiscentes que parpadean se crean, se destruyen y nacen en un constante ciclo de múltiples formas que crean imágenes de épocas primigenias y olvidadas por todas las razas y en medio de esta como el maestro de la orquestra se haya Elisa moviendo un panel de cristales donde se origina todo el caos de colores que existe y en esta dimensión y en otras difíciles de comprender- ¡Miren! Asómbrense al poder ancestral olvidado por nuestros ancestros. Una maquina es lo que parece ser pero sin embargo no lo es. Esta "máquina" es algo más que un simple instrumento de destrucción masiva. Este, Dios, como yo le llamo traerá un nuevo orden. Purificará este mundo oscuro y traerá una nueva era. Desde las cenizas nos alzaremos nuevamente ya no habrá razas, ni dioses o reyes solo seres pensantes. Cantos y mentes al unisonó. Seremos algo parecido a dioses. Todo en uno y uno en todo.

-Se acabo Elisa. ¡Detén esto!

-Temo que no comprendo de quien hablas. Aquella persona que llamas Elisa, ya no existe entre nosotros. Ahora somos Reina sombra. Pero solo por un instante y ya.

-No, he dejado pasar esto mucho tiempo. Eso acaba ya- El cuerno de Twilight resplandece etéreamente un instante entonces un rayo de poder divino emerge de este e impacta el cuerpo de Reina sombra pero solo rebota en una pared espejo y ella continua manipulando su maquinaria- No te preocupes princesa. Tú no tienes poder aquí mira- Revela ante ella un escudo que más que uno, es una prisión donde yace un draconarius durmiendo en una milésima de su tamaño

-Discord tu... Traidor

-No levantes falsos testimonios. Discord es mi prisionero. Si duerme es porque su poder ha comenzó a decaer lentamente. Ahora si me permites tengo un trabajo pendiente

-Elisa, escúchame. Soy tu hermano. Para esto- Cid comienza a acercase y apenas entra en contacto con la barrera de fuerza invisible es repelido contra la pared de forma violenta. La princesa corre en su auxilio pero este se levanta sin un mínimo de dolor aunque de su nariz escurre un filamento carmesí.

-Cid, no vas a poder solo déjame ayudarte

-Princesa aprecio tu ayuda pero ahora estoy es mi asunto y yo lo resolveré.

-No Cid, estamos juntos en esto. En este momento somos una familia unida. Ahora dame tu pata- Cid no duda y le entrega cálidamente su pata izquierda ella recita un conjuro

-_Por la fuerza de dos que se haga el favor y que este corazón caliente el alma de la amada y su cariño borre la oscuridad vista en su alma_- Un campo purpureo cubre por completo a Cid y entonces esta vez abrazado por el ala de la princesa penetran el campo de energía aun cuando esto les inflige un dolor punzante como miles de agujas que entran en una pezuña. Es como nacer nuevamente y entonces se acercan a su hermana quien sorprendida trata de repelerlos con la fuerza de Discord pero ya no queda nada que exprimir. Entonces en medio de su desesperación la princesa de Equestria expande sus alas inmensamente y Cid abraza tiernamente a su hermana mientras comenta suavemente

-Lo siento Elisa. No debí haberte dejado a tu suerte tantos años. No debí abandonarte e ir por mi propio camino olvidándome de ti. Sé que tal vez nunca me perdonarás y sé que soy merecedor de tu odio y que merezco miles de castigos por abandonarte. Pero aun así eres mi hermana y te protegeré a cualquier costo aun si eso significa dar mi vida por devolverte a la normalidad.

-_La luz del alma que en la noche más oscura aparece como ángel de la caridad. Libera a este ente de su lúgubre penumbra y que su corazón vuelva a latir como si fuera ayer- _Entonces un flasheo silencio y noctambulo irradia la estancia blanquecina y lentamente la sombra que cubre el cuerpo de Elisa comienza a caerse pedazo a pedazo. Desvaneciendo en el tiempo y liberando a Elisa de su alter ego quien grita dolorosamente

-No, esto no puede estar pasando. No puede estar pasando. Somos las sombras, somos la fuerza primigenia. Nada puede pararnos somos, somos

-Son historia- Exclama Spike quien entra con una botella de cristal que destapa y encierra a las sombras para evitar su salida

-¡Spike!-Comenta alegre la princesa quien se aparta de los hermanos dejando a Cid con su inconsciente hermana en su regazo

-¿Están bien?-

-Si, Helmet está un poco herido esta escalaras arriba descanso. Esos tipos eran duros. Pero al final no eran nada. Literalmente se cayeron a pedazos cuando una espada cortó su cuerpo.

-Mírate, estas hecho un desastre

-Sí, después querré vacaciones pero ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-Elisa, Elisa, Elisa, Elisa ¿Me oyes?- La hermana lentamente abre los ojos y entonces mira con esa alegría inmensurable a su hermano a quien comienza abrazar fuertemente

-¿Dónde estabas? No importa. Ahora estas aquí y es lo que importa

-Elisa ¿Qué paso? ¿Perseo? ¿El antiguo rey que le paso?

-Yo, no recuerdo mucho solo sé que estaba triste y entonces las voces, y el poder y esa cosa mitad pony y mitad quien sabe quién. Estaba triste. Yo solo quería verte. Pero- El aparato comenzó a parpadear en colores rojos y el calor comenzó a subir lentamente- No puede ser, ha comenzado

-¿Qué? La maquina que controlaba, esa maldita cosa que estaba enterrada y olvidada

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Spike comento intrigado mientras miraba atónito y entonces su mente unió los cabos sueltos y comprendió- Es la Deux ex machina, creía que solo era leyenda que rezaba porque fuera falsa

-Spike ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Antes de Ikaruga cayera tuve la suerte pasar horas en la biblioteca milenaria. Hay que parar eso

-Yo me encargo

-No Twi. No hay magia que pueda pararla. Solo la persona que lo inicio es capaz de detenerla.

-No, no perderé a mi hermanita otra vez. No de nuevo- Cid continúa abrazando a su hermana quien sigue recargada en el pecho de Cid.

-Comprendo tu dolor pero esta vez esta en juego algo más grande. El mundo, no, toda la existencia corre peligro. Pero todo dependerá de la decisión que tome tu hermana- Elisa se aparta un poco de Cid y entonces toma el amuleto donde Discord yace encerrado. Lo arranco de su pecho y se lo da a la princesa Sparkle

-Princesa sé que mis crimines son graves pero esta es una manera de enmendar mis pecados. Por favor acéptelo

-Comprendo

-Twi, no hay tiempo- Spike comienza a desesperarse lentamente mientras la maquinaría comenzaba a girar mas violentamente y los colores parecían emerger con mayor violencia que antes.

-Hermano

-Dime.

-Quiero que sepas que si hubiera vuelto a nacer y se me diera la oportunidad de elegir a mi familia. Te escogería a ti sin dudarlo. Una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos. Porque eres más que mi familia. Y más que lazo de sangre a nosotros nos une nuestras almas. Si nos volvemos a ver, por favor regálame esa sonrisa cálida que siempre esbozas aun en la más fuerte penumbra. Y hasta el fin de los tiempos; nunca dejes de sonreír por favor. Hazlo por ti, por mí y por todos. Pero sobre hazlo por ti. Por el largo camino que te toca vivir. Pero hasta nuestro próximo encuentro sigue dando alegría y bondad a todos. Pues ahora tú eres el representante del elemento. Hermano te amo.

-Elisa yo- Spike noquea a Cid con una facilidad impresionante. Entonces Elisa comenta al grupo.

-Huyan por favor. El castillo se destruirá. Dragón deja a las sombras aquí. Ellas van a desaparecer conmigo

-Entiendo

-Spike, adelántate y llévate a Cid contigo. Yo los alcanzaré en breve- Spike asiente silenciosamente y toma a Cid recargándolo en su lomo. Abandona el lugar volando hacia arriba y Helmet le acompaña lentamente.

-Elisa. ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero es una forma de redimir mis pecados

-Has ocasionado mucho dolor a varios

-Lo sé. Pero yo quiero hacerlo porque tengo que hacerlo

-¿Pero quieres volver a ver tu hermano no es así?

-Es lo que más deseo- unas lagrimas comienzan a surgir lentamente de su mejilla y no puede contener mas su llanto- Quiero verlo nuevamente. Quiero volver a vivir mi vida

-Yo creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto. Solo confía en mí.

_En otro lado _

Helmet yace a lado de un árbol acompañado por Cid y Spike. Cid despierta y trata desesperadamente de volver a su regreso pero Spike lo logra y de mala gana lo evita. Entonces en el ocaso otoñal mientras las hojas caen mientras la explosión final del castillo que se lleva en un enorme hongo blanco y puro…

_Minutos antes_

Elisa mira su reflejo y reza porque la princesa no falle en su palabra. Pero que más puede pasar. Abraza su pelaje completamente blanco como la nieve y entonces introduce una secuencia de comandos en el panel de cristales mientras la botella habla.

-¡ESPERA! ¡AUN PODEMOS HACER GRANDES COSAS! ¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO! ¡VAMOS NO ME DESTRUYAS!

-Se acabo. Esto acaba aquí y ahora. Todo los crímenes que tuve que hacer obligada por ti. Llega a su fin- Elisa desactiva la maquina y un mar de partículas inunda la estancia entonces ella se une a las partículas y su cuerpo se transforma en un vaivén de energía que renace como un hongo que echa abajo el antiguo reino mientras tres testigos inmaculados contemplan el fin de todo y el comienzo de algo.

Algún tiempo después

-Es increíble que los grifos haya aceptado el pacto de paz tan rápidamente

-Ellos no quería guerra Spike. Tuvieron que verse obligados. Salvo por unos que otros pero solo son problemas menores.

-¿Cid? ¿Como esta? Sigue con Luna jugando ajedrez

-Aun esta

-Creo. Pero últimamente ha comenzado a hablar más. De todas formas creo deberías hablar con él.

-Sí, igual tengo algo que darle- Spike ríe un momento

-¿Que sucede?

-El dijo exactamente lo mismo. Dijo que fueras bajo el árbol de sauce en patio trasero en la noche. Dice que es importante

-Entonces iré igual.

Pareciese un solo instante cuando la noche cae nuevamente y como un rayo de tenue esperanza la princesa camina plácidamente en el patio con una tranquilidad y paz que no había experimentado en siglos. Va silbando una alegre canción mientras en pecho lleva un bulto cubierto por sábanas. Avanza tranquilamente y unos pasos adelante en medio del árbol; siente una brisa algo gélida pero placentera. Había sido un día caluroso así que supuso que no estaría mal recibir un poco de frescura. Entonces mientras arrullaba al bulto oye unos aleteos constantes que comienza a descender. Su sonrisa coincide con el esplendor absoluto de la luna la cual comienza a brillar intensamente bañando a los seres escondidos bajo el árbol

-Cid

-Princesa

-Hay algo que tengo que decirle

- Y yo tengo algo para darte. Algo que seguramente te hará feliz.

-Princesa entiendo que trató de salvar a mi hermana en ese entonces. Y comprendo que tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo hacer. Y lo comprendo

-No te preocupes joven Cid

-Pero hay algo que debo decirle. Algo de suma importancia. Mi hermana cuando era poseída y controlaba al Deux ex machina había algo dentro de esa cosa que se me hizo familiar

-¿Qué cosa?

-El ser dimensional

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dudaba que lo conociese es una vieja leyenda que avecina destrucción y me temo que algo malo se cierne sobre Equestria, no, todo el mundo corre peligro. Pero no inmediatamente. Quizás mañana, quizás en semanas, años, siglos, milenios o tal vez nunca. De todas formas hay algo que debe saber.

-Antes de eso déjame

-Por favor permítame. Ahora que detuvimos a mi hermana finalmente debo decirle él porque realmente necesitaba su ayuda

-¿Por?

-Celestia está viva. Y sé dónde encontrarla

La mirada incrédula de la princesa detuvo el tiempo un instante antes de todo volviera a la normalidad pero aun en esa normalidad ya nada iba a ser igual que antes. La luna comenzó nacer nuevamente y con su luz bañaba los rostros de los dos personajes quienes lentamente se alejaron y regresaron cada uno de su lado a pensar en la vida y la existencia mientras las dudas llenaban la mente de cada uno y aun así la princesa continuaba arrullando a la pequeña grifo que articula sus primeras palabras

-Ma…Ma… Mamá

-Eso es joven Elza.

FIN


End file.
